1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording and reproducing apparatus. In addition, this invention relates to a computer program designed for an information recording and reproducing apparatus. Furthermore, this invention relates to a computer-program transmitting and receiving system. Also, this invention relates to an information decoding apparatus. Furthermore, this invention relates to a computer program designed for an information decoding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding an optical disc such as a CD (compact disc) or a DVD (digital versatile disc), error correction coding (ECC) information is added to main data to be recorded, and the ECC-added data are recorded on the disc. In addition, the main data are scrambled before being recorded on the disc.
Japanese patent application publication number P2002-74664A discloses an information recording and reproducing apparatus in which an ECC block cluster is generated. The ECC block cluster has a structure such that data symbols are placed among sync signals and BIS (burst indicator subcode) signals. The BIS signals are designed for estimating where a burst error occurs. Data symbols found to be a burst error are accompanied with pointers. Data symbols with pointers are subjected to erasure correction using long-distance error correction coding information based on a long-distance code (an LDC).
Narahara et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. Vol. 39 (2000) pp. 912–919, report an optical disc system for digital video recording which uses an error correction code including an LDC and a BIS.
Yamamoto et al., Part of the Joint International Symposium on Optical Memory and Optical Data Storage 1999●Koloa, Hi.●July 1999 SPIE Vol. 3864, report error modeling and performance analysis of error-correcting codes for the digital video recording system which include an LDC and a BIS.